Mileena
Mileena - to seksowny klon Kitany, stworzony przez napalonego czarnoksiężnika Shang Tsunga. Została uznana przez Shao Kahna jako jego jedyna córka. Swój debiut zaliczyła :) w grze Mortal Kombat II. O Mileenie Mileena jest groteskowym klonem Kitany, księżniczki królestwa Edenia. Utworzona przez Shang Tsung'a w jego wylęgarniach, działa na usługach cesarza Shao Kahn'a - zarówno w roli jego osobistej wojowniczki, jak i "prawdziwej córki". Prócz DNA swojej "siostry bliźniaczki", Mileena ma w sobie domieszkę krwi zmutowanej rasy Tarkatan. Złośliwa oraz zła do szpiku kości, gardzi perfekcyjną w każdym calu Kitaną - uważa, iż ona sama lepiej nadawałaby się na władczynię Edenii. Do jej marzeń należy śmierć młodej księżniczki oraz przejęcie władzy, do której dąży za wszelką cenę - wykorzysta każdą nadarzającą się do tego okazję. Występowanie Główne Początkowo - podobnie jak większość ówczesnej kadry postaci żeńskich - Mileena ubrana była przede wszystkim w body oraz maskę, zakrywającą dolną część twarzy. W jej przypadku, kostium ten miał barwę magentową. W Mortal Kombat II, do całości dochodziła także przepaska oraz dłuższe, niż w późniejszym czasie rękawice. Czarne włosy pozostawały rozpuszczone, aż do Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 ''- gdzie zostały spięte w ciasny kok. Prócz tego krój kombinezonu ulega zmianie, a także dochodzą kolejne dodatki (np. kolczyki). Fizycznie Mileena jest niemalże identyczna jak księżniczka Kitana - posiada kruczoczarne włosy oraz jej figurę. Domieszka krwi Tarkatan dodaje do klona kilka różnic względem pierwowzoru postaci - m.in. dość szpecące, tarkatańskie zęby, które musi zakrywać pod maską. Jej oczy są ciemnopomarańczowe, a w jednej części - ''Mortal Kombat Gold ''- ich białka są puste. Od ''Deception Mileena posiada własny design - różniący się od innych kobiet-ninja. Przede wszystkim nie przypomina już aż tak bardzo Kitany (Deadly Alliance,'' Unchained'', Armageddon). Strój Mileeny odkrywa więcej ciała, niż wcześniej - przeważa w nim kolor czarny, z elementami mocnego różu. Ciemne włosy zostają związane w kitkę, zaś przykrywającą zęby Tarkatan maskę zastępuje elegancki welon. Przyglądając się bliżej (m.in. podczas pojedynków), można zauważyć owy defekt, gdyż krój maski jest nieco prześwitujący. W Mortal Kombat (2011) wygląd Mileeny wzorowany jest na - dość kontrowersyjnym - alternatywie z Deception oraz Armageddon. W przeciwieństwie do pierwowzoru, jej jednoczęściowy strój ma ciemniejszą barwę oraz nieco zmodyfikowany krój. Dodatki są zmienione (np. złote bransolety zostają zastąpione różowymi rękawicami). Zamiast welonu, Mileena ponownie ma na sobie maskę, a jej włosy są rozpuszczone i krótsze niż u Kitany. Oczy w dalszym ciągu są pomarańczowe - z tym, iż jaśniejsze i bardziej zbliżone do tych Tarkatan. Alternatywy Pierwszy alternatywny strój Mileeny widzimy w Deception - jest on prezentowany, m.in. na niektórych zdjęciach promocyjnych. Przyniósł ze sobą kilka kontrowersji - głównie z powodu kroju, odsłaniającego więcej ciała, niż u innej żeńskiej postaci w serii. W przeciwieństwie do głównego kostiumu, w tym większą rolę odkrywa jasny róż - czarne elementy wciąż jednak pozostają. Czarne włosy są rozpuszczone i nieco krótsze, niż u Kitany. Pozostaje też welon, spod którego prześwitują zęby Tarkatan. Na tym wyglądzie wzorowany jest obecny strój Mileeny. W Mortal Kombat (2011) Mileena posiada dwa alternatywne stroje. Pierwszy można ujrzeć w trybie historii, podczas rozdziału, którego główną bohaterką jest Kitana. Pod jego koniec, księżniczka udaje się do wylęgarni Shang Tsung'a, gdzie zastaje swoje klony, a wśród nich Mileenę. Wówczas postać ma na sobie nic innego, jak kilka bandaży zakrywających najważniejsze partie ciała. Mileena nie ma na sobie także maski - co oznacza, że jej tarkatańskie zęby są odkryte i można je ujrzeć w pełnej krasie. Z kolei drugi alternatyw jest podobny do głównego stroju w Deception. Można go ujrzeć podczas walk na arenie Shao Kahna, a także krótko po nich. Jest dwuczęściowy i także - dość sporo odsłaniający. W przeciwieństwie do oryginału z szóstej części, przeważa w nim mocny róż, z czarnymi elementami. Krój jest nieco zmodyfikowany. Włosy Mileeny związane są w kitkę, a maskę zastępuje welon - tym razem jednak nie jest prześwitujący i nie ukazuje jej zębów. Prócz tego, w najnowszej części dostępne są dwa klasyczne kostiumy Mileeny'' - z ''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 ''oraz ''Mortal Kombat II (tylko na PS Vita). Style walki Jako niemalże dokładna kopia Kitany, Mileena posiada podobną sprawność, umiejętności bitewne oraz siłę fizyczną. Posługuje się stylami Ying Yeung i Mian Chuan, a także - w przeciwieństwie do Kitany - bronią w postaci sztyletów Sai. Mimo wszystko, Mileena jest nieco słabsza od księżniczki - przegrała kilka pojedynków ze swoją "siostrą", a pierwszy poważny zakończył się nawet jej śmiercią (i późniejszym wskrzeszeniem). Ogółem jednak, Mileenę uważa się jedną z najgroźniejszych i najokrutniejszych postaci w całej serii. Jej styl walki jest znacznie agresywniejszy - głównie za sprawą zębów Tarkatan, których używa, m.in. do gryzienia przeciwników. Aura Mileeny ma różowy kolor. Ataki *'Soaring Sai: '''Mileena rzuca przed siebie oba sai, spowite różową aurą. Ostrza trafiają w przeciwnika. W starszych grach oraz MK 2011, atak ten może zostać wykonany w powietrzu. W 2011 roku, technika ta nazywa się Sai Blast. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:D, MK:A, MK 2011) **Udoskonalona wersja nazywa się '''Sai Burst'. Podczas ataku, Mileena rzuca najpierw jedno Sai, a dopiero później drugie. *'Kick from Above:' Mileena teleportuje się, a następnie atakuje z góry przeciwnika kopnięciem. W 2011 roku, atak ten nosi nazwę Teleport Drop. (MK II, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:SM, MK:D, MK:A, MK 2011) **Udoskonalona wersja nosi nazwę Tricky Teleport. Mileena podczas teleportowania się, atakuje od tyłu i tym samym przenosi się na stronę przeciwnika. *'Rolling Thunder: '''Mileena zwija się w kulkę. W takiej postaci leci w kierunku przeciwnika, w końcówce kopiąc go. W MK 2011 atak ten nazywa się Ball Roll. **Udoskonalona wersja nosi nazwę '''Smashing Roll'. Mileena wykonuje podobną sekwencję do poprzedniej. *'Leaping Neckbite: '''Mileena naskakuje na przeciwnika i utrzymuje się go. Gryzie ofiarę po twarzy oraz szyi. Dodatkowo - jeżeli wcześniej wbijemy w plecy wroga jeden ze sztyletów - Mileena wyjmie go i zacznie ciąć twarz przeciwnika. **Udoskonalona wersja nosi nazwę '''Leaping Lunch'. Mileena po ukończeniu gryzienia, odkopuje przeciwnika na dalszą część areny. *'X-Ray - Femme Fatale: '''Mileena przechwytuje przeciwnika. Podobnie jak w Fatality z MKII, zaczyna szybkimi ruchami wbijać w jego żebra oba Sai. Ostatni taki ruch łamie je, uszkadzając wnętrzności. Na koniec sekwencji, Mileena uderza ofiarę kolanem w twarz, uszkadzając czaszkę. Inne ataki *'Throw: Mileena utrzymuje się ramion przeciwnika, dwa razy odbijając się od niego w górę. Za pierwszym atakiem kopie go w brzuch, a za drugim odpycha się, przewalając ofiarę na ziemię. **'Frankensteiner: '''W ''Deception oraz Armageddon, Mileena także podbiega do przeciwnika, przechwytując go. Z tą różnicą, iż robi to z pomocą nóg, a samą ofiarę przerzuca na dalszą część areny. **'Bridging German Sumplex: '''Mileena przechwytuje przeciwnika w pasie, podnosząc go i przerzucając na odległą część areny. Kitana także jest posiadaczą podobnego manewru. (MKII) *'Leaping Sai: 'Mileena skacze wysoko w powietrze, wbijając Sai w ramię przeciwnika. (MK 2011) *'Sai impale: 'Mileena wbija Sai w żołądek przeciwnika. (MK 2011) *'Splits: 'Mileena kopie przeciwnika w jego głowę. (MK 2011) Fatality *'Sai Stabs: Mileena wielokrotnie przeszywa brzuch przeciwnika sztyletami Sai, ostatecznie zabijając go. Dodatkowo, w Shaolin Monks, odkopuje go, dzięki czemu wróg przelatuje przez całą arenę. (MKII, MK:SM) *'Man Eater: '''Jedno z najbardziej znanych Fatality Mileeny. Postać zdejmuje swoją maskę, ukazując zęby Tarkatan. Odwraca się w stronę przeciwnika, a następnie wsysa go do siebie. W ostatniej sekwencji odwraca się na przeciwną stronę, "zwracając" ofiarę w postaci kości. (MKII, UMK3, MKT) *'Nail Shooter: Mileena zdejmuje maskę, ukazując swoje zęby. Wypełnia swoje usta gwoźdźmi, które następnie "zwraca" w stronę przeciwnika. Gwoździe wbijają sie w niego, zabijając go. (UMK3, MKT, MKG) *'Sai Anara: '''Mileena rzuca w stronę przeciwnika nieskończoną ilość Sai. Wszystkie trafiają w niego, powodując śmierć - z czego ostatnie trafia prosto w głowę. (MKG) *'Ferocious Bite: 'Mileena zdejmuje maskę, ukazując zęby Tarkatan. Kieruje się do przeciwnika, podbiegając do kiego i gwałtownie kąsając w szyję. Na końcu rozrywa jego głowę, odrzucając ją na bok. Ukazuje się zadowolona, z zakrwawionymi zębami, uśmiechając się maniakalnie i wymawiając krótkie "mmm...". (MK:D) *'Sai Lodge: 'Mileena odrzuca w górę oba Sai - opadające sztylety odkopuje w stronę przeciwnika. Trafiają w jego ramiona. (MK:D) *'Boss Fatality: 'Podczas wykonywania tego Fatality, Mileenie asystuje Jade. Wojowniczka przerzuca przeciwnika na ziemię, dzięki czemu klon księżniczki może wbić w jego dłonie oba Sai. Na koniec, Jade atakuje ofiarę swoim kijem, zabijając go. (MK:SM) *'Be Mine: 'Mileena rzuca przed siebie oba Sai, które wbijają się w klatkę piersiową przeciwnika. Podchodzi do niego uwodzicielsko, obejmując i obracając jego głowę w swoją stronę. Na koniec odrywa ją, zdejmując maskę i gryząc. Odrzuca głowę na bok, ciesząc się ze zwycięstwa. (MK 2011) *'Rip Off: 'Mileena wbija w stopy przeciwnika oba Sai, unieruchamiając go. Podchodzi do ofiary, chwytając ją i odrywając od pasa w górę. Odrzuca ową część ciała na bok. Pierwotnie ten manerw należał do Kiry w ''Deception. (MK 2011) Inne zakończenia: *'Friendship nr 1 "The Planter": '''Mileena zasadza nasiona, przeobrażające się w kwiat. (MKII) *'Friendship nr 2 "Cute Face": 'Mileena zdejmuje swoją maskę, a następnie wyciąga lustro. Kiedy się przegląda, owy przedmiot pęka. (UMK3, MKT) *'Animality: 'Mileena przeobraża się w skunksa. Podchodzi do przeciwnika, "zapsikując" go na śmierć. (UMK3, MKT) *'Hara-Kiri: 'Mileena wyjmuje oba Sai - następnie wbija je sobie w głowę, opadając bezwładnie na ziemię. (MK:D) *'Babality: 'Mileena przemienia się w małe dziecko. Powstaje, próbując zaatakować przeciwnika - po nieudanej próbie, upada na ziemię i zaczyna płakać. (MK 2011) Biografia Oryginalna Shao Kahn podbija kolejną krainę - królestwo, zwane Edenią - łącząc je ze swoim rodzimym światem, spowitym mrokiem Outworld. Zyskując miano cesarza obu tych państw, postanawia przygarnąć Kitanę - księżniczkę, córkę dawnej pary królewskiej Sindel i Jerrod'a. Mimo lojalności młodej arystokratki, Shao Kahn wierzył, iż któregoś dnia pozna prawdę na temat swojej przeszłości, zwracając się przeciwko niemu. Dlatego też zlecił Shang Tsung'owi - czarnoksiężnikowi z Outworld, nadzorującemu turniej - utworzenie klona Kitany. "Córki idealnej", równie złowrogiej jak jej ojciec, którego nigdy nie zdradzi, zajmując tym samym miejsce obecnej księżniczki. By osiągnąć ten cel, Shang Tsung zmieszał ze sobą DNA księżniczki oraz krew zmutowanej rasy Tarkatan. W efekcie powstaje Mileena - postać, fizycznie odróżniająca się jedynie oszpeconą dolną cześcią twarzy, zakrywaną przez maskę. Przyjmując postać zaginionej siostry bliźniaczki Kitany, cele Mileeny zostają zmienione - zamiast zastąpić księżniczkę, ma ją jedynie obserwować. *'Mortal Kombat II:'' '"Służąc jako zabójczyni, wraz ze swoją siostrą bliźniaczką Kitaną, pod olśniewającym wyglądem Mileeny skryte są jej złowrogie intencje. Na życzenie Shao Kahn'a, obserwuje szkodliwe dla cesarza poczynania swojej siostry. Mileena musi ją powstrzymać za wszelką cenę."'' Podczas Mortal Kombat II, Mileena kontynuowała swoje zadanie - ostatecznie zebrała dość dużo "dowodów", by stwierdzić, iż Kitana zamierza sprzeciwić się cesarzowi na korzyść ziemskich wojowników. Atakuje swoją "siostrę", przy czym na jaw wychodzi jej prawdziwa tożsamość - ostatecznie klon księżniczki przegrywa pojedynek, a następnie z jej rąk ginie. *'''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3: ''"Zamordowana przez swoją siostrę bliźniaczkę Kitanę, Mileena zostaje przywrócona do życia przez Shao Kahn'a. Jej okrutne i wojownicze zdolności będą potrzebne do pokonania ziemskich wojowników. Moc czytania w myślach księżniczki Kitany zawsze pozwala Shao Kahn'owi być o krok do przodu."'' Po śmierci, Mileena zostaje wtrącona do krainy piekieł - Netherrealm. Jej chęć zemsty na Kitanie wzrasta do tego stopnia, że zawiera sojusz z Shinnok'em - upadłym Starszym Bogiem. Usługując mu i przysięgając wierność, zostaje przywrócona do życia - tym samym, musi udawać lojalną Shao Kahn'owi. Jednocześnie, Mileena otrzymuje nową umiejętność - czytanie w myślach Kitany, która uciekła z Outworld, znajdując schronienie u ziemskich wojowników. Zamach Shao Kahn'a na Ziemię nie powodzi się, a Mileena powraca do Shinnok'a. *'Mortal Kombat Gold: '"Odrodzona w Netherrealm na usługach Shinnok'a, Mileena dochodzi do wniosku, iż nadchodząca bitwa pozwoli jej na uwolnienie się spod niewoli, a także pomszczenia swej śmierci. Wiedząc, że Kitana rozpocznie walkę o Edenię, Mileena dostrzega prostą ścieżkę do ucieczki oraz pokonania boga Shinnok'a." Krótko po nieudanej inwazji Shao Kahn'a, Shinnok rozpoczyna swoją własną bitwę - Mileena dostrzega tym samym szansę na zemstę oraz uwolnienie się spod władzy Starszego Boga. Żądna władzy, postanawia uwolnić uwięzioną w lochach Kitanę - a to wszystko w nadziei na otrzymanie części królestwa Edenii. Gdy bitwa dobiega końca, Mileena udaje się do sali tronowej swojej "siostry" - słysząc odmowę, atakuje ją. Zamach nie dochodzi do skutku, bo Kitana - podstępem - uwięziła swojego klona w lochach. Mileena spędza tam całą fabułę Deadly Alliance. *'Deception: '"Jestem utworzoną z magii hybrydą tarkatańskiego wojownika oraz księżniczki Edenii. Moim celem było zastąpienie mej...siostry...Kitany, z której zostałam sklonowana. Kitana odzyskała swoje wspomnienia, tym samym odkrywając spisek. Po inwazji Shinnok'a, uwięziła mnie w lochu, gdzie pozostałam, aż do uwolnienia mnie przez Barakę. Nienawiść do Kitany pochłaniała każdą moją myśl. Ale Baraka powiedział mi, że nowy władca, Smoczy Król, jest w posiadaniu duszy i ciała Kitany, których używa jako swoją osobistą ochronę. Moją jedyną szansą na rewanż przeciwko niej jest służenie Onadze, udając Kitanę i doprowadzając jej cenny sojusz Edenii z Outworld do zagłady." Przywrócony do życia Smoczy Król - Onaga - zaczął na nowo przejmować dawną władzę, a także odzyskiwać potęgę. Jako swoich sługów wykorzystał poległych ziemskich wojowników - wskrzesił ich, a następnie opętał. Wśród nich była księżniczka Kitana - Baraka, wiedząc o tym, uwolnił uwięzioną w lochach Mileenę. Dziewczyna miała za zadanie udawać swoją obecnie niedostępną dla sił dobra siostrę, a następnie przejąć władzę nad armią Edenii. To miało jej pozwolić na zniszczenie sojuszu królestwa z Outworld. *'Armageddon: '"Outworld należał do MNIE. Jako ta edeniańska dziewucha, Kitana, otrzymałam polecenie od jej armii, dotyczące przejęcia fortecy Shao Kahn'a - a to wszystko w imię "pokoju". Zamierzałam kontynuować władzę nad siłami Edenii, by naśladowali mnie, już jako Mileenę, prawdziwą pogromczynię Outworld. Lecz moje plany zostały udaremnione po ataku na fortecę - Shao Kahn powrócił! I nie był sam. Obserwując rozwój szturmu z balkonu cesarskiego, spotkałam dwójkę wojowników, którzy mu pomogli: Goro, książę Shokan oraz Shang Tsung, nędzny czarny mag - mój stwórca. Pokonali każdego, kto bronił twierdzę. Schowałam się w sali tronowej, rozkazują poddanym z Edenii pilnowania wejścia. Okazało się to bezużyteczne. Ich magia była niczym w porównaniu z potęgą Shao Kahn'a. Zniszczył wrota, idąc w moją stronę tak pewnie, jak zawsze. Nim znalazł się przede mną, dwójka magów ruszyła na ratunek księżniczce, stojąc pomiędzy nami. Cóż za niespodzianką był dla nich atak "księżniczki" od tyłu. Opadli bezwładnie na podłogę. Shao Kahn był zdezorientowany. Zdjęłam mój welon i uklękłam przed nim. "Witaj w domu, mój Mistrzu", powiedziałam. Shao Kahn przyjął mą kapitulację, a następnie zlecił schwytanie ziemskiego wojownika, imieniem Shujinko. Miał zostać wykorzystany, jako karta przetargowa w sojuszu z Onagą, dawnym władcą Outworld. Wysłałam temu głupcowi zaproszenie, chcąc wykorzystać jego arogancję i dumę, uważają za "bohaterskość". Podstęp się udał - w krótce, znalazł się przy głównej bramie. Reiko, wojownik ubrany w edeniańską zbroję wymordowanych żołnierzy, zaprowadził go do sali tronowej, gdzie rozmawiano na temat Sojuszu Ciemności. Walczył z nim, na rozkaz Shao Kahn'a, pokonując go z niebywałą łatwością. Został uwięziony w lochach, gdzie miał przebywać do czasu przybycia Onagi. Służenie Shao Kahn'owi nie sprawiało mi radości. Jestem przeznaczona do większych czynów. Cała ta kraina była niegdyś w moich rękach - nie spocznę, dopóki nie odzyskam swego statusu! Choć władza Outworld w tym czasie jest niemożliwa, gdy Shao Kahn powrócił, zamierzam ją przejąć. Edenia będzie moja!" Kontynuując swoją grę kłamstw, Mileena w dalszym ciągu udawała księżniczkę Kitanę. Jej plan prawie dochodził do skutku - udaremnił go dopiero powrót Shao Kahn'a, pod asystą księcia Goro i czarnoksiężnika Shang Tsung'a. Mileena, szukając schronienia, ukrywa się w sali tronowej - na jej nieszczęście, cesarz dostaje się do środka. Gdy dwóch wojowników Edenii ruszyło "księżniczce" na ratunek, Mileena ukazała swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, zabijając ich. Udając wierną, ukłoniła się Shao Kahn'owi i tym samym oddała mu władzę. Mimo wszystko, dalsze usługiwanie innym nie pochlebiało Mileenie - dlatego też zamierzała wziąć wszystko w swoje ręce i własnoręcznie zyskać władzę. Prócz tego, Mileena pojawia się w tutejszym trybie Konquest. Główny bohater - Taven - przybywa do lochów Shao Kahn'a, w poszukiwaniu czarnoksiężnika Quan Chi. Zamiast tego, natrafia na Mileenę - dochodzi do krótkiego pojedynku, który Taven wygrywa. Urażona Mileena ucieka i już więcej się nie pojawia. Pod koniec Armageddon dołącza do Sił Ciemności. Początkowo walczy z Nightwolf'em, a nie z Kitaną, jak można było się spodziewać. Gdy piramida się objawia, Mileena stoi na samym przodzie - nim jednak zaczyna biec, zostaje ogłuszona przez Styker'a. Gdy dobiega na samą górę, atakuje z zaskoczenia Shang Tsung'a - zamach się nie udaje, a Mileena zostaje zrzucona ze schodów. Prawdopodobnie ginie tak samo, jak reszta wojowników. Alternatywna *'Mortal Kombat (2011): '"Shang Tsung utworzył już wiele ohydnych stworzeń w swoich wylęgarniach, ale żaden nie był tak szalony jak Mileena. Mieszanka królewskiej krwi oraz Tarkatan - Mileena jest zarówno Piękną, jak i Bestią. To sprawiło, że jej umysł jest niestabilny - podatny na ataki szaleństwa i okrucieństwa. Choć fizycznie jest dojrzałą kobietą, w duszy to wciąż dziecko - podporządkowane woli Shao Kahn'a. Pozbawiona sumienia oraz poczucia winy, Mileena jest idealną zabójczynią dla swojego ojca." Mileena zostaje odkryta przez Kitanę w laboratoriach Shang Tsung'a - początkowo śpi na operacyjnym stole, w głębi pomieszczenia. Gdy otwiera oczy, powstaje, nazywając księżniczkę "siostrą" i z ironią namawiając ją na zostanie "rodziną". Kitana jest przerażona widokiem klona - nazywa ją "potworną", a następnie przystępuje do walki, którą wygrywa. Rozzłoszczona, udaje się z Shang Tsung'em do Shao Kahn'a - jak się okazuje, cesarz wiedział o projekcie czarnoksiężnika. Jednocześnie poznaje prawdę na temat przymierza Kitany z Raiden'em i ziemskimi wojownikami. Księżniczka zostaje uwięziona - Jade udaje się do fortecy z zamiarem uwolnienia jej i jednocześnie zdradzenia Shao Kahn'a. Rozkazuje zabrać swoją "prawdziwą córkę" z laboratorium. Jade dochodzi do Kitany - nim ją jednak uwalnia, z oddali słychać Mileenę oraz Shao Kahn'a, poszukujący zdrajczyni. Księżniczka rozkazuje przyjaciółce udać się do Raiden'a. Poza pałacem, Mileena odnajduje Jade - oznajmia, iż obie muszą powrócić do wieży, gdzie odbędzie się "przyjęcie" dla odchodzącej Kitany. Jade pokonuje klona, stwierdzając, że jest dla księżniczki znacznie lepszą siostrą. Kiedy to ziemscy wojownicy powracają, Smoke myli Mileenę z Kitaną - uważając, iż Jade zaatakowała jego przyjaciółkę, przystąpił z nią do walki, którą przegrał. Mileena wykorzystuje zamieszanie, by uciec z miejsca bitwy. Dzień później, jest widoczna w Koloseum podczas ostatecznej bitwy. Gdy Shao Kahn rzekomo ginie z rąk Liu Kang'a, siły zła dyskutują w pałacu na temat tego, kto powinien przejąć władzę. Początkowo typowana jest Mileena, jako potomkini Shao Kahn'a - Shang Tsung sprzeciwia się temu. Cesarz powraca, uleczony przez Quan Chi. Jakiś czas później, Mileena dowodzi oblężeniem Ziemi - zostaje zauważona przez Stryker'a oraz Kabal'a. Oboje dyskutują na temat tego, czy jest przyjacielem, czy też wrogiem - o ile Kabal (ze względu na nietypowy dla wojownika ubiór postaci) nie jest pewny, tak Stryker przystępuje do walki z Mileeną. Kabal zostaje przywrócony do życia przez Kano w Outworld - na sali tronowej, jest świadkiem, jak Mileena wraz z sługami wnosi ciało Motaro, zabitego przez Raiden'a. Podczas gdy Shao Khan przenosi duszę Shang Tsung'a do Sindel, Noob Saibot oraz Mileena powstrzymują Kabal'a przed podejściem do cesarza. Oboje przegrywają. W późniejszym czasie, Mileena nie jest dłużej widziana. Zakończenia Oryginalne *'Mortal Kombat II (w połowie kanoniczne): '"Na jaw wychodzi, iż siostra bliźniaczka Kitany - Mileena - jest w rzeczywistości jej groteskowym klonem, utworzonym przez Shang Tsung'a. Kiedy to Shao Kahn jest podejrzliwy wobec motywów Kitany, Mileena wykorzystuje okazję do ataku na cesarza oraz jego podwładnych. Wygrywa turniej, by wraz z Baraką zostać królem i królową." Pod koniec Mortal Kombat II, na jaw wyszła prawdziwa tożsamość Mileeny - okazało się, iż nie jest siostrą bliźniaczką księżniczki Kitany, a jedynie jej groteskowym klonem. Mileena, chcąc powstrzymać swój pierwowzór przed zdradą cesarza, toczy z nią pojedynek. Ostatecznie przegrywa i ginie z rąk władczyni. *'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 (niekanoniczne): '"Wygrywając trzeci turniej, Mileena odzyskuje swój tron w Outworld. Z pomocą Baraki, na zakładników bierze królową Sindel oraz jej córkę, Kitanę. Wspólnie zagrażają życiu Shao Kahn'a...pod warunkiem, że rozpocznie się czwarty turniej, podczas którego Baraka zyska szansę powrotu i uzyskania statusu mistrza Ultimate Mortal Kombat." *'Mortal Kombat Trilogy (w połowie kanoniczne): '"Krótko po zamordowaniu przez Kitanę, Mileena odradza się w złym miejscu, nazywanym Netherrealm. Zgadza się na posłuszeństwo potężnemu bogowi Shinnok'owi, który pomaga jej duszy powrócić do Outworld. Jej lojalność wobec Shao Kahn'a ustępuje służbie Shinnok'owi. Mileena postanawia obalić ojca, wspomagając się czytaniem w myślach Kitany. Kiedy to Kahn zostaje osłabiony, Mileena wykorzystuje okazję i niszczy go, dając Shinnok'owi szansę na przejęcie obu światów." Wtrącona do Netherrealm Mileena zaczyna służyć Shinnok'owi - upadłemu Starszemu Bogowi, zamierzającemu przejąć światy. Z jego pomocą zostaje przywrócona do Outworld, gdzie udaje wierną cesarzowi - w rzeczywistości jednak nie wygrywa turnieju, a Shinnok ostatecznie nie przejmuje upragnionej władzy. *'Mortal Kombat Gold (niekanoniczne):' :: (Sala tronowa - Kitana obserwuje przez okno Edenię, do komnaty wchodzi Mileena) :: Mileena: Kitana...chcę Twój status! Chcę być księżniczką Edenii! Mam do tego prawo! '' :: ''Kitana: Nie masz! Nie jesteś moją siostrą! Narodziłaś się z magii Shang Tsung'a dla Shao Kahn'a! Jakie prawa posiadacz do tronu Edenii? '' :: 'Mileena: ''(upada na kolana) Nie...Nie! :: ''Kitana: Jesteś zła i nie masz swojego miejsca na tym świecie! :Mileena, zdradzając Shinnok'a, w trakcie bitwy zeszła do pałacowych lochów - uwolniła z nich księżniczkę Kitanę, wierząc, iż w podzięce otrzyma od niej część królestwa Edenia. Myliła się - gdy Kitana odmawia wydania wynagrodzenia, Mileena obezwładnia ją i atakuje. Nie spodziewała się jednak zastawionej na nią pułapki w sali tronowej - klapa pod podłogą zapada się, a klon księżniczki zostaje uwięziony w lochach. :: '''Mileena: ''Masz rację Kitano...ale jeżeli ja nie mam praw do tego królestwa...to Ty także nie! (spycha Kitanę na jej tron; zbliża się do niej, wyciągając oba Sai) Umrzesz, siostro! Wezmę całą tę krainę dla siebie! (rzuca Sai w stronę Kitany; broń wybucha, wyrzucając ją przez okno) *'Deception:' "Nikt - myśląc, że księżniczka Kitana zamordowała ją wiele lat temu - nie podejrzewał, że Mileena skrywa pod chustą swe umiejętności Tarkatan. Przejęcie tożsamości księżniczki oraz kontrolowania jej nie było trudne. By kontynuować swe oszustwa, Mileena przejmuje władzę nad armią Bo' Rai Cho, którą wysyła na bitwę z siłami dywersyjnymi Baraki. Milicja Baraki przegrała bitwę, a on sam, ku zaskoczeniu Mileeny, został pokonany przez Bo'Rai Cho. Uświadomiła sobie, że teraz sprawuje władzę nad dwoma najsilniejszymi wojskami Outworld oraz Edenii...W końcu osiągnęła swój cel, swoje przeznaczenie. Lecz Mileena nie mogła kontynuować tej farsy w nieskończoność - nie, dopóki Baraka znał prawdę. Sprowadziła na niego zasadzkę w Świątyni Chrząszczy, zrzucając go prosto w rój mięsożernych owadów. A to wszystko dla księżniczki...Kitany." Mileena - podając się za swoją "siostrę", Kitanę - przejmuje armię Edenii, tym samym kontynuując swoją serię oszustw. W rzeczywistości jednak nie odniosła potęgi absolutnej, ani też nie zabiła Baraki. *'Armageddon (niekanoniczne):' "Na krótką chwilę, moc Blaze'a zjednoczyła Mileenę i Kitanę. Kiedy energia została rozproszona, Mileena stała się piękna. Kitana zaś była przerażona, widząc swe usta, wypełnione ostrymi jak brzytwa zębami. Zmiana wyglądu pozwoliła Mileenie udawać Kitanę oraz zająć jej miejsce na tronie Edenii. Kitana dopełniła żywota w pałacowym lochu, gdzie utraciła rozum." Alternatywne *'Mortal Kombat (2011): '"W przypływie obłąkania oraz furii, Mileena zamordowała cesarza. Wiedziała jednak, że jej zwycięstwo oraz życie wynikały z eksperymentów Shang Tsung'a. Była zaintrygowana chęcią wchłonięcia czarnej magii Shao Kahn'a, czyniącej go silniejszym. Shang Tsung był wówczas gotowy do wypełnienia kolejnej części planu - zabicia Mileeny i przejęcia władzy Shao Kahn'a. Jednakże Mileena instryntownie użyła swoich nowych ciemnych mocy do pokonania czarnoksiężnika. Koniec Shang Tsung'a przybył do niej szybko. Mileena wchłonęła jego duszę, zwiększając swoją siłę. Z czasem zechciała jeszcze więcej energii: z duszy boga piorunów." Ciekawostki *Jest pierwszą postacią kobiecą w serii, która działa po stronie zła. *Shao Kahn nazywa ją swoją "prawdziwą córką". *Mileena oraz Kitana są żeńskimi odpowiednikami Scorpion'a i Sub-Zero. *Ostre i wydłużone zęby Tarkatan u Mileeny stają się z kolejnymi częściami coraz krótsze. *W każdej nowszej części, w której pojawiają się obie "siostry", strój Mileeny jest bardziej wyzywający od stroju Kitany. *W MK 2011 nagroda z alternatywnym strojem Mileeny nosi nazwę "Best...Alternate...EVER". Wówczas otrzymujemy "skórkę" Mileeny z wylęgarni, w której walczymy podczas trybu historii (sterując Kitaną). Składa się z kilku bandaży, zakrywających tylko najważniejsze partie ciała. *Mimo, iż Mileena pozuje jako klon Kitany, nie wykazuje dużego podobieństwa do niej pod względem fizycznym w późniejszych częściach. W Deadly Alliance, Kitana (jako jedyna z "sióstr" tam występuje) ma odmieniony desing. Jednak w zakończeniach Sindel oraz Ermac'a z Deception, widzimy księżniczkę w kostiumie zbliżonym do tego, który wówczas nosi Mileena. Różni się jedynie kolorem oraz brakiem charakterystycznej maski. W MK 2011, postacie mają odmienny wygląd, a podobne są do siebie zaledwie pod kilkoma aspektami. *Jedyne gry, w których Mileena i Kitana nie pojawiają się wspólnie to Deadly Alliance (Kitana), Deception ''(Mileena) oraz MK vs. DCU (Kitana). *Jest pierwszą postacią kobiecą, którą potwierdzono w reboocie serii. Pojawiła się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w demo gry. *Jest typowana jako jedna z najbardziej złych oraz zdradliwych postaci w serii. M.in. podała się za Kitanę, by przejąć władzę nad jej armią, zmyliła Shujinko dla zdobycia poparcia Onagi oraz zmierzała do przejęcia pałacu Shao Kahn'a, któremu niegdyś była wierna. *Początkowo część jej X-Ray'a należała do Johny'ego Cage'a. *Jedno z jej Fatality (Rip Off w MK 2011) należało niegdyś do Kiry w ''Deception. *Jest jedną z postaci, które posiadają największą ilość kostiumów. Podczas gdy większość ma dwa lub trzy, Mileena posiada takowych pięć. Oficjalną (przedstawianą na renderach), alternatywną (widoczną w niektórych momentach trybu historii), klasyczne (z Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 oraz specjalną Mortal Kombat II na Vita) oraz dodatkową z trybu historii (za przejście #300 wyzwania w Challenge Tower). * Jej alternatywny kostium z MK 2011 jest jedynym kostiumem odkrywającym jej szczękę. * MKX to jedyna część, w której Mileena oprócz długich zębów ma także normalne usta. * Jeden raz, w wywiadzie z Boon'em, twórca wspominając o postaciach powiedział, że Mileena jest fuzją Kitany i Saoriana. * Mileena w MKX zostaje wykończona przez D'Vorah, jednak niewykluczone, że tak naprawdę wciąż żyje, a zamiast niej zginął tylko jeden z jej klonów, stworzonych przez Shang Tsunga, które możemy zobaczyć w MK 2011, podczas gdy Kitana odkrywa jego tajną wylęgarnię. Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Edeńczycy Kategoria:Tarkatanie Kategoria:Pozaświat Kategoria:Źli Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Grywalne postacie